


Climb inside and Overtake

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Five times Hongseok was jealous and did something about it [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Jinho and Hongseok progress, M/M, Smut, Some wooseok and Yuto cuteness too, jinhongseok, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: “Why do you do this to me knowing we can never finish what we start..? You just love to tease me…but one of these days nothing is going to stop me from holding you down and-“ Hongseok is in the middle of his sentence and Jinho’s face is getting more and more flushed, then-





	1. Find some time

**Author's Note:**

> And weeeere back^^ A little shorter this time and just two chapters but I'm sure you'll have your fill of Jinhongseok and all their glory.

Weeks went by they legitimately had no time for anything. It was always practice-broadcast-practice-live performance-practice and then a radio show appearance thrown in here or there with two fan signs each week. And that meant them only getting by on 3 sometimes four hours of sleep if they were lucky.

 

 

So the night before they were scheduled to fly to Japan for their upcoming showcase the dorm was dead silent sans the quiet snores reverbing off the walls.

 

 

Jinho feels a finger stab into his shoulder and he makes a face, eyes not even trying to open as he whines and stuffs his face further into Hongseok’s neck. The blanket rubs against the ends of his hair to fray them left and right splaying them into Hongseok mouth waking him up immediately.

 

 

He was always the lightest sleeper of them all but sleeping in Jinho’s room easily had him distracted from his usual ways. “Hongma” as everyone liked to call him was on vacation for a few weeks now because their schedule gave him no time to clean or wake everyone else up.

 

 

So yeah the dishes stacked up in the sink too often and it was ridiculously hard to detangle himself from Jinho in the morning, but he just almost bolted upwards when he opened his eyes and found their manager staring down at them with an eyebrow raised.

 

 

“H-Hyung?” He looks disheveled, eyes wide and glassy, voice low and thick with sleep.

His back lifts up from the bed slightly, stirring Jinho from his sleep, warm face lifting from Hongseok’s neck, eyes scrunched up and frowning at him, his arms falling down in-between them lifelessly.

 

 

They hadn’t told anyone about their relationship beside the other members, who knows what management would do them, they could easily be separated or forced apart. But somehow their manager could care less because he’d woken him and Jinho up like this soo many times in the past weeks, simply telling them it was time to get up and get ready for their schedule.

 

 

“Get up kids its ten..you have to pack and we have to be at the airport by one. I got everyone else up so hurry up.” He pats Jinho on the butt, laughing when he makes a cute surprised sound before shifting away and scooting closer into Hongseok.

 

 

Hongseok manages to snake an arm up from beneath the sheets and give their manager a lazy thumbs up, letting it fall back down atop the sheets when the door closes shut behind their Hyung, the sounds of the other members walking across the floor through the dorm easily heard through the door.

 

 

He feels warmth spread through his skin when one of Jinho’s legs presses into his crotch beneath the sheets absentmindedly as he stretches, his lips smoothing a kiss over the top of Hongseok’s cheekbone as he does.

 

 

Jinho smiles up at Hongseok like a puppy, eyes crinkling into little upside down moons that quickly dissipate into a rapid succession of blinks as he feels Hongseok’s hand cup around his thigh, tugging him closer in the process.

 

 

All traces of drowsy laziness gone from his eyes, replaced with a sharp awareness that Jinho couldn’t figure out where he’d gotten from in the past three minutes they’d been awake.

 

 

He can easily remember all the times when he’d been woken up to Hongseok pressing lazy kisses into his neck or face, lips warm and incessant till Jinho decided to indulge him with a quick lip locking session.  

 

 

They never went past that, never had the time to or fell asleep in the middle of it and woke up the next morning with their mouths still pressed together. It was ridiculous, hilarious and everything in-between.

 

 

But from the way Hongseok’s hand came higher and higher up his thigh before resting right below his ass cheek Jinho was sure they wouldn’t be stuck in this circle of pent up sexual tension much longer. He bit his lip shifting himself farther up the bed so that their faces could be level to each other.

 

 

“Good morning to you too Hongseok-ah..you found something interesting..?” He questions with a smile, watching the thick columns of Hongseok’s neck stretch as he swallows, hair just as wild looking as his own.

 

 

It’s pretty freakin cute if he says so himself.

 

 

“Mmmm..” Hongseok mumbles, leaning forward to press his lips into Jinho’s, fingers digging into his thigh easily.

 

 

Hongseok gasps when Jinho sucks his lip between his teeth and bites softly, his hand that been sitting atop the sheets cool from the air in the room now slips back under and dips in to the touch and press softly against Hongseok’s happy trail.

 A soft laugh rattles Jinho’s spine when Hongseok’s shivers and the hand on his thigh slides up even higher.

 

Hongseok has his ass in a lock hold, hitching him up off the bed as his breathy laugh turns into a whine; eliciting a growl from Hongseok as he tumbles onto his side so that Jinho is beneath him.

 

 

His gaze is exceptionally dark like molten chocolate and the closer he leans down the more Jinho feels his heartbeat quicken.

 

 

“Why do you do this to me knowing we can never finish what we start..? You just love to tease me…but one of these days nothing is going to stop me from holding you down and-“ He’s in the middle of his sentence Jinho’s face getting more and more flushed and then…..

 

 

The door goes flying open and Jinho instinctively shoves Hongseok off of him, apologetically grimacing when Hongseok nearly falls of the bed, hand sliding down but finding some hold on Jinho’s knee to keep him from being dumped onto the ground.

 

 

Hongseok groans, letting go of Jinho’s leg and easing himself to the side of the bed, his eyes narrowing at the long figure standing in the door way staring at them.

 

 

Jinho finds himself looking in the same direction before burying his face in his hands as Hongseok reaches for the stuffed minion plush sitting next to the bed and chucks it at Yuto’s face; thoroughly dissatisfied when Yuto easily ducks out of the way, a piece of dried seaweed sticking out of one side of his mouth as he speaks.

 

 

He wears that nonchalant expression as always, glancing over at the minion now looking all out of place next to Jinho’s lotions and skincare.

 

 

“Isn’t it a little too early to be trying to seduce Jinho-hyung?” He asks as if it was the most normal thing in the world, leaning in the doorway, the seaweed disappearing between his lips quickly as he chews.

 

 

Hongseok shakes his head, running a hand through his hair as he gives Yuto an exhausted look.

“Why don’t any of you understand the concept of knocking?”

Yuto shrugs his shoulders, glancing to the side as another head tilts into the doorway besides them.

 

 

Changgu leans in to their room, hair wet from a recent shower as he raises an eyebrow before tossing something at Hongseok.

 

 

It’s a plastic sign with a string attached to it and when Hongseok reads it his eyebrows furrow, poking Jinho in the side in an attempt to show it to him.

 

 

“A fan gave it to Hyojung-hyung but he thinks you’d two have better use for it.” Changgu winks before elbowing Yuto in the side with a laugh, taking in the shocked expressions of his hyung’s with much satisfaction before skipping off somewhere.

 

 

Jinho brings one hand down away from his face and stares intently at the sign sitting in-between Hongseok’s fingers.

 

 

**_Do Not Disturb_ **

****

****

It was silver and black, red hearts scattered around the edges and Jinho legitimately thinks the members are never going to stop teasing them.

 

 

_Their fans know too much…they’d probably given it to Hyojung because he and Hwitaek can’t keep their hands off of each other._

Yuto smirks.

 

 

“Manager-Hyung said you guys have two minutes to get out of bed before or he’ll let us eat your portion of breakfast too so I suggest you hyung’s get moving.”

 

 

Yuto closes the door shut behind himself with some sort of deep maniacal laughter that leaves both Jinho and Hongseok lost for words.

 

 

That morning over breakfast no one questions why or even bothers looking up when both Hyojung and Yuto get smacked upside the head by Hongseok, both looking scandalized as everyone else eats their left over jjigae with a snicker.

 

Jinho picks up a cube of radish with his chopsticks, not even a bit surprised when Hongseok’s hand plops onto his knee underneath the table. He looks over at Hongseok eating, mid swallow around spoon full of kimchi, stew and beef, a smile upturning his own lips before stuffing the radish into his mouth.

 

 

Hwitaek looks up notices them staring at each other and smiles, seemingly the only one who was full on rooting for Jinho and Hongseok to be as lovey dovey as possible as he mutters a small “cute” under his breath, ignoring the confused look from their manager who scoffs.

 

 

“Please..there is nothing cute at this table..this jjigae is cuter than all of you combined.” He rolls his eyes, stuffing a plush of rice into his mouth as resounding groans and disgruntled disagreements feather out amongst the members.

 

 

“Pffft…I’m cute as fuck.” Hyojung scoffs, shifting quickly to the left and barely missing Hyunggu’s elbow that had been aimed into his stomach from besides him.

 

 

“Not with that potty mouth you’re not Hyojung-hyung.” He shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his eyelids before going back to eating.

 

 

Their manager chuckles, putting down his silverwear before clearing his throat and looking over at all of them.

 

 

“When we land in Japan we have to get to the hotel immediately before heading to the venue for practice so you guys need to pair up for hotel rooms.  I’m rooming with Wooseokie and Yuto because I know you two will get into some kind of trouble so don’t even try negotiating with me on that.”

 

Wooseok makes a pained face, shaking his head reverently, and Yuto sighs looking completely defeated besides him.

 

 

“Come on hyung just because we ran away ONCE when we were trainee’s doesn’t mean we’ll do it in Japan!!”

 

 

Shinwon crooks an eyebrow at him amused by this whole conversation.

 

 

 

Manager Hyung finishes his bowl of soup sighing contentedly before setting it down and fixing Wooseok with an all knowing stare.

 

 

“You guys think I have no idea about what goes on in the dorm half the time since I live a few doors down. But I’m smart enough to know that having you two in a hotel room ALONE is illegal, irresponsible and fosters behavior I can’t condone at your ages..” He looks away from Wooseok and clears his throat, getting up to put his bowl and silver wear in the sink.

 

 

Everyone knows what “behavior” he’s talking about and there’s a domino effect of reactions that follow his words.

 

 

YanAn snorts under his breath, looking between Wooseok and Yuto with his chopsticks still in-between his lips as Shinwon almost chokes on his food besides him, dropping the spoon in his hand.

 

 

 

Everyone else has just about the same reaction and Jinho stares over at their manager, eyes wide wondering how much more he knew that he wasn’t telling them.

 

 

Yuto stutters and flails his long arms from besides Wooseok, nearly hitting Changgu in the face as he does.

 

 

“Hyung you can’t be serious!!!! We…we- don’t…It’s not like that-“

 

 

 

“Yah Yuto you can stop trying to deny it..you guys are more obvious than Jinho Hyung and Hongseok.” Hyojung stares blankly at him, ignoring the startled look on Hwitaek’s face besides him.

 

 

 

Jinho casts a glance over at Hongseok, amazed by his calmed, not bothered attitude; he hadn’t even bothered to stop eating, his hand still unfailingly firm around Jinho’s knee.

 

 

It was something he appreciated about their dynamics. Where he was highly reactive, his emotions clearly exposed by his expressions; he had a tendency to get overly anxious and nervous in situations that didn’t call for it and Hongseok was the exact opposite. Careful with his emotions and easily able to analyze a situation without anyone knowing what he was thinking or feeling.

 

 

 

He thinks they really shouldn’t match up well at all but they were drawn to each other like magnets and separating them would probably be more painful than the tedious process it took to get them together.

 

 

 

_Opposites really do attract_

 

 

But still it was hard getting used to having their relationship being talking about so easily, especially considering how common it was amongst idol groups yet taboo amongst the general public.

 

 

The room was filled with chatter at this point, their manager dismissing the complaints being thrown so easily at him by Yuto and Wooseok.

 

 

“In any case pair up and packup...I expect Hongseok and Jinho to room together obviously so the rest of you figure it out and let me know by the time we get to the van. Wooseok and Yuto stop complaining. When you two turn nineteen you two can do what you want but for right now..just trust me okay?” His voice is softer at the end of his sentence, words with an underlying layer of affection and sincerity, like he wanted the best for them.

 

 

 

Yuto’s head falls into the crook of Wooseok’s neck with a whine know they can’t disagree with anything their manager says..he was right but it sucks so badly to be at that delicate area right on the cusp of being an adult. Just one more month…Just one more month and they’d be free of the constraints of being minors.

 

 

Jinho watches their manager walk over and pet Yuto and Wooseok on the head, a small smile on his face, his demeanor comforting and trustful.  And its then that he realizes how lucky they are..they have someone on their side besides each other and that makes their lives a little bit less complicated..a little less secretive…it’s nice.

 

 

 

Wooseok deflates a bit, looking more like a kid than he has of lately, lips pulled together in a small pout as he glances down at Yuto, then looks back down at his food with a huff.

 

 

 

“Fine Hyung.”

 

 

They all finish their food and Jinho hums appreciatively under his breath when Hongseok stops him from moving, arms reaching over to his side of the table to pick up both their bowls and fix him with soft gaze, his other hand sliding over Jinho’s jaw like a fleeting touch as he heads to the kitchen to wash dishes.

 

 

 

No one makes any remark or notices and Jinho lifts his water bottle to take a swig, looking over at his open door remembering the fan gift still sitting on his bed. Hongseok’s hands are gone but he can still feel the heat spreading through his face and it’s now that he realizes that sign maybe a blessing in disguise.


	2. Feathered, Warm and Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shuts and locks the door behind them given just a few seconds before Hongseok is turning him around to kiss him full on the lips, hands now down into the back of Jinho’s pockets and squeezing roughly enough to have Jinho whining in-between them, his hands curled into the front of Hongseok’s jacket to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is a monster 0_0 My intention was for you to feel the love between jinho and hongseok and I may have gone a bit overboard...but I'm pretty sure you guys enjoy that.

Their flight to Japan was short but the practice for the showcase seemed to stretch on for the rest of the day.

 

 

They ran a mixture of the songs from their first mini album and first full album; ‘gorilla’, ‘smile’ 'loose yourself' and ‘pretty-pretty’ again and again saving ‘can you feel it’ as their closer song. And maybe because this was their first overseas showcase and everyone was wary of them only being rookies, but Jinho doesn’t think he’s ever seen an artist do so many live rehearsals as they have in the few hours that they’d been at the venue.

 

 

It was pretty cold outside yet he could see Wooseok and Hyunggu’s  back caked with sweat, the exhausted way Shinwon stumbled over his feet more than once and the annoyed way Hongseok seemed to distance himself from everyone else in favor of keeping his patience.

 

 

Hyojung seemed the least affected and it had the same effect on Hwitaek who ofcourse was a boundless ball of energy just excited to be in another country. They all stood to the left of the stage where they were to be cued on towards the front; Hwitaek’s hands were atop Yuto’s shoulders, fingers pressing out the tension in his muscles as Yuto leans into it while in conversation with one of their Japanese staff members.

 

 

 

The varied reactions don’t surprise him though, he himself was barely keeping his patience too because practice at the company was much easier than what’d they’d been doing for the past five hours. Eunkwang-hyung had warned them that their first trip overseas was always going to be the most stressful but after that everything would be less demanding and more normal to them.

 

 

By the time they get to ‘can you feel it’ Jinho has to ask their manager negotiate with the director of the concert to keep the practice for this song to only one dry run because both his voice and Hwitaek’s had begun to sound hoarse. Surprisingly the staff agreed right away; praising them for all their hard work and promising this was their last long so they would need put in as much effort as they could.

 

 

The reaction from all sides of the stage was an instant perk in energy.

 

 

They’re all cued into the center of the stage and his hand brushes past Hongseok’s, Jinho’s fingers sliding over his knuckles as they get into formation for ‘can you feel it’. The smile he gets in return and the powerful feeling of all of them together on stage makes his high notes feel and sound like he’d be heard all the way back in Korea.

 

 

When they get off stage and are rounded up to be taken to their rental van Jinho jolts in surprise when a pair of hands grab him by crook of his elbow and he’s pulled away from where he was walking next to Changgu. He’d been hurry to get back to their warm heated van, because the sky is Icey white, clouds everywhere.

 

 

It’s not snowing but the forecast calls for it and two jackets apparently hadn’t been enough for this trip alone because his fingers tips feel like icicles and he can’t stop the constant quivering going up and down his spine.

 

 

Everyone else seems just as cold and it’s kind of cute to see Wooseok wrapped around Yuto as they quickly walk ahead of everyone else, their long strides easily taking them past everyone else as they have soft mumbled conversations between themselves.

 

Of course their manager-hyung runs after them, making sure on his promise to keep an eye specifically on them.

 

 

 Jinho makes a sound of surprise as he finds himself being forcibly pulled into Hongseok’s side. They walk matching each other’s pace, a hand slung low on Jinho’s hip and slipping into the front of his pocket, eyes much softer and relaxed than when they’d been in that prison of a venue for soo long.

 

 

_He’ not usually this touchy outside the dorm..whats up with him??_

 

The warmness of Hongseok’s hand resonates heavy against Jinho’s thigh and makes the apex where his hip and thigh meet hot, skin prickling with the tease of taking away the cold that eats at his skin.

 

He glances to the side, eyes meeting Hongseok’s profile, pretty skin bare with no makeup. If they weren’t in public he probably would’ve pressed a kiss alongside Hongseok’s jaw.

 

 

Hongseok seems to notice him staring and meet his gaze thoughtfully as they walk aware of all the other members around them chattering between themselves. He leans in, letting Jinho’s hair tickle his neck as he speaks.

 

 

 

“I feel a bit of tension in my shoulders Jinho-Hyung..help me work out the kinks when we get to the hotel hmm?”

 

Jinho thinks nothing much of it, nodding his head happily with the thought of easing any unnecessary tension Hongseok has. But the way those fingers curls in his pocket and dig into the skin beneath his jeans makes him snap his head towards Hongseok’s face once again, eyes fluttering when their faces are close enough to where he can smell the cinnamon spice of the gum Hongseok had been chewing on warm his face.

 

 

His eyes are dark, sparkling, and thick with overwhelming emotion like warm molasses and its then that Jinho thinks he might be in for a surprise when they get back to the hotel.

 

 

 

So it shouldn’t even come as a shock when they get to their room and before Jinho can even swipe the key card over the lock Hongseok’s fingers had snuck beneath his jeans and underwear slotted against the smooth skin of hip bone, touch proprietary and almost desperate.

 

 

They were still in public but their actions are easily masked by the layers of layers of shirts and jackets they’d put on in an attempt to keep themselves warm.

 

 

He wiggles against Hongseok’s back trying to get some space between them so he’d ease up, because when he looks to the side he sees Wooseok walking past them throwing a weird look before snorting and heading into the same room their manager had just entered seconds before.

 

The door closes behind them and Jinho thinks that if he wasn’t so on the verge of being turned on he would’ve died of embarrassment, but the feelings jumping through his skin is too distracting.

 

 

“You can’t wait two seconds can you Hongseok-ah??” He groans, twitching when Hongseok waits for the hallway to clear up and quickly presses a few kisses behind his ear as soon as the door pops open.

 

 

 

Hongseok’s breath blows onto his cheek as they walk in the room already warm and clean just for them.

 

 

“I can’t…I can’t wait and it scares me how badly I need you.” He just about growls into Jinho’s skin, their hips connected enough for him to feel the desperate way Hongseok rubs up against his ass eliciting a soft gasp from that jumps out of his throat in the most pleasure seeking way.

 

 

He shuts and locks the door behind them given just a few seconds before Hongseok is turning him around to kiss him full on the lips, hands now down into the back of Jinho’s pockets and squeezing roughly enough to have Jinho whining in-between them, his hands curled into the front of Hongseok’s jacket to pull him closer.

 

They wind around the room Jinho constantly losing his breath as their hips consciously meet in a tortuous game of hide and seek.

 

 

That tingly feeling almost snaking up into the pits of their stomach. Hongseok kisses like he doesn’t ever want to let go and its takes them bumping into the table twice and Jinho going completely pink in the face for him to pull back and let them both breathe.

 

Jinho takes a shuttering breath in before attaching his lips to Hongseok’s jaw and suckling; letting his fingers sneak up under Hongseok shirt to trail his still cool palms up the ridiculously scorching panels of his abs.

 

His voice comes out way more raspy than normal, but still muttered soft against Hongseok’s jaw, wanting so badly to bite but having to remember that the makeup-artist noona’s would kill them if there were extra weird things they’d have to cover with makeup.

 

“Take it off.” He means for it to come off as demanding but it sounds like nothing more than a plead in Hongseok’s ear.

 

 

So when Hongseok’s hands quickly catch Jinho by both wrists Jinho bites his lip and pouts; staring up at him with a playful grin.

 

They find their way to the bed and Jinho lands against it with the soft swish of the sheets curling into their bodies, Hongseok above him, knees on either side of his hips; hands like cuffs around his wrists.

 

Hongseok watches the way Jinho looks up at him abit dazed and still arching up to kiss him, but pouting when he doesn’t get what he wants.

 

“Come on Hongseok-ah hurry up and kiss me-“

 

Hongseok wants to take a picture with his mind and embed it into every crevice of his brain he could because Jinho is like putty in his fingers, hips arching up, straining against the hands around his fingers and making those cute little noises that die in the back of his throat when Hongseok finally decides to slip a quick kiss to his lips.

 

 

It doesn’t last long though because Jinho’s knee finds its way between Hongseok’s legs and he prods him; easily feeling the heavy hard way Hongseok’s cock is sitting in-between his legs, biting his lip when Hongseok moans into his ear just seconds after biting it softly.

 

“Clothes off..you first Hyung.”

 

Jinho sputters, feeling the blood rush back to his arms when Hongseok finally lets him go. But he doesn’t get a chance to say anything because hands are pulling at the different layers of clothing around his torso.

 

The four layers of shirts combined with jackets are suddenly lifted away from him all too easily and almost suffocating him till they slide over his neck past his face and somewhere onto the floor.

 

 

He blinks a few times, feeling his hair sticking up in five different directions and looking up to see Hongseok chuckling down at him, hands sliding into Jinho’s hair to smooth it down a bit.

 

“Sorry Jinho-Hyung-“

 

Jinho rolls his eyes and playfully smacks him on the cheek before taking a hold of the front of his jacket and tugging him down for a kiss.

 

 

“You’re just as much a brat as the kids-“

 

 

His words almost get lost between them as they kiss feverently, Jinho’s hips canting up to find some sort of friction with Hongseok’s. Their lips are pink and swollen and when Jinho’s hand slide to the front of Hongseok’s crotch they both freeze, staring at each other knowing they were on the verge of taking it that one step further.

 

But before Jinho can slip his hands in, Hongseok ducks his head into the crook of his neck and presses wet kisses on his shoulder, one hand pressing against the pit of Jinho’s stomach and the other one coming up to softly cradle Jinho’s neck, not pressing but just sitting there and Jinho trembles at the thought of feeling so good that he could barely breathe.

 

 

He arches up again pressing himself into Hongseok’s touches, the quick tremors traveling up his spine intensifying when Hongseok moves to look at him like he wants to take and own his soul, body and mind.

 

One hand moves up to cradle his face and Hongseok kisses him soft as soft he can, his fleeting words dancing across Jinho’s skin and through the room.

 

 

 

“Let me touch you..just…I-I-“ His voice has dipped so low Jinho smooths his fingers into the back of Hongseok’s neck, nodding just as quickly as Hongseok was trying to get his words out.

 

 All those nights and early mornings at the gym had Hongseok’s body wound up tight and chiseled, feeling ridiculously good under Jinho’s finger tips; so when Hongseok forces him onto his stomach so quickly his head spins he can’t help but gasp with the sheets now pressed into his stomach and hips lifted high off the bed.     

 

 His arms give him some leverage and he leans on his elbows so he can look down and see Hongseok's hands all over his body.                                          

Hongseok is bent over his back, chin crooked into his shoulder while his hands went to work on Jinho’s body; quickly slipping from his throat down to his chest then flat onto his stomach and pressing against the soft skin there.

 

 

It’s such a gentle touch Jinho whimpers, his voice slipping into a higher octave when Hongseok’s other hand slides in-between his jeans and underwear; finding him then holding his cock in the palm of his hand, breath coming out heavy against Jinho’s ears.

 

“H-Hongseok-“ He stutters, his body suddenly becoming more sensitive as Hongseok’s hand starts to fist him through his jeans.

 

 

 It’s been such a long time he forgot how good getting off feels. He and Hongseok never fooled around enough to get hard-on’s and even before that he hadn’t felt the need to since he was past the age of getting random surges of heat in-between his legs like when he was a teenager.

 

 

His arms give out from underneath, cradled between his chest and the sheets, his face falling cheek first into the sheets as a steady sequence of moans is forced out of him.

 

 

Hongseok is still fully dressed above him; his clothes rubbing against Jinho’s back, his hips grinding into Jinho’s ass as he groans, fingers pressing to the slit of Jinho’s cock when precum begins to bead at the top.

 

 

Jinho full on squeals and Hongseok only laughs into the shell of his ear, leaving his finger in its spot and pulling the hand that’s on Jinho’s stomach to the button if his pants to undo them as quickly as he can. Once he does he slides his jeans down past his hip, to the bottom of his thighs then over his legs before tossing them across the room somewhere.

 

 

The hand in Jinho’s boxers starts to move again and Hongseok notices how a wet spot was forming right against the front. He stares in awe, smearing precum at the tip again just for Jinho to make those cute high pitched sounds.

 

 

“Hyung you’re wet..fuck that’s hot.” His words slur into English and Jinho understands every word, doing his best to grind into Hongseok’s hand and back into his crotch at the same time, trying to keep his breath as Hongseok’s body presses more and more into his to the point that he can feel his own heartbeat reverbing in his ears and into the sheets.

 

 

His underwear comes off eventually and Jinho feels as exposed as ever, Hongseok doing his utmost to make him feel everything at once

 

He can’t stop the sudden rush of heat that pools in his stomach, moaning loudly and squeezing his legs together when Hongseok’s hand moves faster, stroking from root to tip as his arm wraps around Jinho's middle and pulls him closer flush into his chest.

 

 

 His other hand slips back past Jinho’s balls to slip a precum slicked finger in a spot Jinho never dared to try. Hongseok pushes in as far as he can,prodding past some resistance and hitting that bundle of nerves inside Jinho without even having to search for it, sweat forming on the side of his temples as he drinks in the sounds from Jinho below him.

 

 

He keeps it pressed there, curling his finger deeply as Jinho's body trembles in his hold. He doesn't ease up, his own cock aching when Jinho throws his head back with choked off breathy moans.

 

“Hong-Hongseok-ah w-w-wait-“

 

It’s new and its electrifying and Jinho wants so badly to hold off but he can’t stop the feeling that pours out of his veins and spreads to every inch of his body over sensitizing everything and making his skin feel like it was on fire.

 

 

Hongseok can feel the way Jinho's shoulders tense against his chest and he quickly moves him to lie on his back so he can see everything, sitting in-between his legs as he brings his hand back to wrap around Jinho’s cock and stroke him through it, rubbing over the slit as he does almost like he wants to overstimulate him...break him into little pieces that only he could put back together.

 

 

“Come on Hyung..Come on cum for me you’re doing so well.”

 

His encouraging words soft as he presses a kiss to Jinho’s lips before pulling away. He needs to see Jinho’s beauty in its entirety so without a second thought he pushes away the hands Jinho tries so desperately to hide his face in, watching them instead fall away and off to the side; moving to clutch at the sheets instead.

 

 

No one had ever seen Jinho like this so his first instinct was to hide himself, but Hongseok won't even let him do that and everything about that makes his ears go from pink to an even warmer shade closer to red, his eyes dazed over watching Hongseok above him. Jinho was helpless; lost in that grey area of pleasure no one ever told him about; the intensity of it not allowing him to speak what so ever.

 

 

He wants to say something..anything but all he can get out are high pitched whines and whimpers, eyes pleading with Hongseok’s trying to tell him just how agonizingly good it all feels.

 

 Hongseok watches with the utmost fondest look his eyes, swallowing thickly at the way Jinho’s flushed face scrunches up as he comes; spraying white all across as his belly, thighs tensing uncontrollably.

 

 

His hand languidly moves around Jinho’s cock as it spurts, only stopping when Jinho brings his hands up to push at his chest, shaking his head in a warning for him to stop because obviously it was too much for him  at one time.

 

And Hongseok backs off for a minute, sitting on his knees and looking down at hard he was in his own jeans..he didn’t even realize how bad it was till he took his attention off of Jinho and now the aching untouched heavy throbbing in-between his legs is begging for a release.

 

 

Jinho’s chest heaves and he watches Hongseok, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his body cools down a bit, the feeling of his orgasm wearing off slowly enough to want to put his hands on Hongseok again.

 

 

 “That’s not fair..I wanted us to….to cum…at the same time…but I can’t be mad at you Hongseokie because-“

 

Jinho forces himself up on his elbows then into a sitting position pausing for words as he looks down at the cum sitting on his stomach then over at Hongseok not surprised when Hongseok swiftly reaches over him and grabs for the tissue box sitting next to the bed.

 

 

He leans down, wiping away the white settled atop the area above Jinho’s bellybutton, swiping till it’s clean and wrinkling his nose at the smell of it.

 

 

Jinho’s skin was still speckled with cologne and mixed with his own natural body scent and that Hongseok loved…but the scent of cum would take some time to get used to.

 

 

He raises an eyebrow up at Jinho as he tosses the tissue to the side off the bed. Moments later he leans down and presses his nose into Jinho’s stomach, nuzzles into it; letting his fingers rest loosely around his hyungs’ sides as he tries to soak up Jinho’s scent to memory.

 

 

“Because what Jinho-Hyung?” The words vibrate on his skin, it’s ridiculously sweet and Jinho can’t believe how lucky he is, his chest swelling with affection.

 

 

The bed shifts beneath them when Jinho leans forward, his skin almost sort of glowing in his post orgasm state that makes Hongseok stare him up and down with a hungry gaze, finding his own palm pressing down onto his crotch to get some much needed friction.

 

 

Jinho watches Hongseok’s hand move in slow circles, the way the veins protrude through his wrist and the flushing of his skin easing up from his neck then into his face slowly. He licks his lips, suckling the bottom one between his teeth as he watches.

 

_He’s probably straining so badly in his jeans it hurts…but he’s patient..so patient and willing to wait for me It’s unbelievable._

 

 

Jinho kisses him, hands winding into his hair and tugging in the smallest amount before finally letting their eyes meet, both of them in two completely different states of minds.

 

Jinho had enough of his own pleasure and prays that seeing Hongseok get his own by means of all he was willing to give wouldn’t make him hard again. Though it’s probably a waste of time to even think that because the way Hongseok’s hands were seriously on the verge of slipping into his pants and the breathy way he returns his kisses makes Jinho’s skin hot all over again.

 

“Because I love you.” He whispers softly, hands sliding down to press firmly on Hongseok’s shoulders to get him to lie back flat against the bed amazed that Hongseok had been fully clothed during this whole time.

 

 

With a quick few tugs Hongseok is shirtless, his body taunt like a bow and Jinho presses kisses to his abs, scraping his teeth past a few, gaze clicking upwards when Hongseok arches up into him, his own lip red from being bitten soo much.

 

 

“You love me soo much I don’t know how if I des-“

 

Jinho can hear the words before they’re even out of Hongseok’s mouth and he presses his hand against Hongseok’s crotch to get him to shut up..and its not just a soft press of the fingers because it has Hongseok throwing his head to the side in a surprised pleasured groan.

 

 

He’s more responsive than Jinho has ever seen him and the moment he unbuttons Hongseok’s jeans he can see the way the muscles flex and contract in eager expectation for whatever Jinho was going to do.

 

Jinho gives him a genuine look, eyes glazed as he stares up at him.

 

“You’re so out of it your words aren’t making any sense… you deserve every little thing I give you and more so let me make you feel good hmm?”

 

Easing Hongseok out of his jeans, he just as quickly peels down the briefs lightly sticking his skin, eyes glued to how pretty his cock was flushed and hard not even a showing of pre-cum yet.

 

 

Hongseok raises himself up on his elbows, eyes widening when Jinho takes an expiererimental lick up his shaft, dragging his tongue up the side, cheeks becoming more and more flushed as he realizes he’s being watched.

 

“How..How did you know-“The pitch of his voice dropping, pressing his hips up when Jinho takes more into his mouth, the tip just past his tongue.

 

“Oh S-Shit-“

 

Jinho suckles and licks around the tip, eyes meeting Hongseok’s with a shy acknowledgement, doing his best to try to fit more of him into his mouth, hands curled around Hongseok’s thighs as he eases all the muscles in the back of his throat before going further.

 

 

Hongseok’s hand lifts his face by the jaw and holds him there, and Jinho wants to forever remember the way Hongseok’s gaze is dazed and blissed out, mouth falling open in deep throaty groans that make his own stomach to flutter.

 

 

“Fuck Baby  you..you look so good like this.” He groans, his English slipping out again and the new nickname tickling Jinho’s ears in the best way possible spurring him to pick up the pace; mouth pink and slick letting Hongseok’s hands slide into the hair at the back of his head and tug him closer as he worked around the cock seated in-between his lips.

 

 

It’s a bit difficult to keep his throat relaxed but he manages, his fingers coming up to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, eyes watering in the tiniest bit as he sucks and hollows his cheeks, nails digging into Hongseok’s thigh when he wants to pull back a bit.

 

 

Of course Hongseok is a bit stubborn at first so caught up in the fire floating up his veins and clouding the front of his mind that he accidentally thrusts his hips and catches Jinho off guard eliciting a surprised moan from Jinho that travels through his cock and makes his toes curl.

 

 

It’s like the last of his ability to hold back dissipates and he tugs Jinho off of his cock quickly, barely catching the questioning look on his face; too distracted by the puffiness of his lips, the precum sitting right at the corner of his mouth and the molten burning hot intensity of the feelings swirling in his stomach just on the verge of pushing him over the edge.

 

 

In the blink on an eye he latches his hands onto around Jinho’s middle and pulls him in-between his legs, sandwiching their bodies and huffing into the crook of Jinho’s neck trying his best to hold off on cumming for just a few more seconds.

                                      

 

“Hongseok-ah you okay..do you need me to-“ Jinho starts to say, his arms trapped between them before he feels the strange sensation of Hongseok tucking his cock between his ass cheeks.

 

 

It pulsates against his own skin and it's like his body remembers the feeling of Hongseok's fingers inside him Making him gasp,  crushed into Hongseok’s body as he tenses and presses into him. He cums almost inside of Jinho just millimeters away from it. His hips grind and buck, hands painfully digging into Jinho’s sides as he groans into his skin;  muffled sounds buried in the crook of between Jinho’s shoulder and neck.

 

 

There’s nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing for a while, Hongseok’s grip on his sides loosening enough, but the feeling lingers and Jinho knows that there are probably little crescent shapes pressed all over into his back.

 

He plays with Hongseok’s hair, jolting when Hongseok’s cum goes spilling out and onto the inside of his thigh..it sends shivers up his spine thinking about having that actually inside of him.

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted that..?-I would’ve given in to you..” His voice is raspy and tired, his muscles satiated as they begin to relax.

 

 

Hongseok ducks his head up slowly, hair sticking to his forehead; hands still holding Jinho close; their noses almost touching as they stare at each other completely fucked out and content, the utmost love blatant in them both.

 

He only humms under his breath, eyes looking soft and unfocused.

 

 

Jinho lets Hongseok tip them over onto their sides and watches his eyes flutter shut then open again.

He’s sleepy..soo soo sleepy the need for rest overtaking even his OCD of keeping them clean. He doesn’t even try to clean them both off; instead he nuzzles into Jinho’s chest, pressing his nose into the clean line of his sternum his eyes eventually shutting.

 

He’s so subdued and puppy like Jinho chuckles.

 

“Love you.”

 

Hongseok mumbles into Jinho’s skin before letting sleep overtake him, smiling in his sleep as Jinho’s chuckle rumbles underneath his cheek.

 

 

They wake up the next morning and it takes them a while to get ready but by the time they get to the hotel lobby they’re met with Hyojung’s shit eating grin and Hwitaek’s blood shot red eyes.

 

 

“You know your room and me and Hwitaek-Hyung’s rooms are connected by doors right?..we heard…everything.”

 

 

Every one of the members bursts into laughter and fits of giggles, manager-Hyung coming down the stairs and looking over at them like they’re crazy.

 

 

Hongseok feels soo good and destressed from last night he can care less as he takes it with a small smirk, the feeling of Jinho’s embarrassed face buried into his shoulder seems so obviously expected he leans into it.

                                                                                     

Last night was like a dream…but oh Well…back to reality they go.


End file.
